


I Say One Thing But Mean Something Else

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua blinked, all slow lowered lashes and a deadly curved mouth. “Are you still going to respect me tomorrow morning?”





	I Say One Thing But Mean Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> minx shua minx shua to the max

Joshua blinked, all slow lowered lashes and a deadly curved mouth. “Are you still going to respect me tomorrow morning?”

Jeonghan felt his throat dry up. Swallowing to get his voice working, he tried not to stammer, “I-I would never disrespect you.”

Joshua laughed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “You’re sweet.”

Moving, he walked over to where Jeonghan sat on the bed, placing himself on his lap. Arms going around Jeonghan’s shoulders, he said, “Let’s blow your mind now.”

* * *

Jeonghan fought to keep his eyes open. He felt embarrassed as fuck but turned on like he had never been before. Moaning through gritted teeth, he looked down at the bobbing head in between his thighs. At the way Joshua was sucking him like his dick was the best thing he’s ever tasted. The flutter of lashes when Joshua would look up at him as his pretty mouth was full of dick. His ears burned with every moan and every dirty word dripping from Joshua’s mouth. 

“You’re so big,” he panted, licking up the base of Jeonghan’s dick to the tip. “So big and tasty. It’s almost making my jaw hurt.” He sucked on the head, swirling his tongue like it was a lollipop. 

Jeonghan groaned. His hips bucked and Joshua took his dick like a damn pro and simply whimpered in pleasure. 

Moving off of it, leaving the tip at his lips. Joshua purred, “I can't wait to see it in action inside of me.” His fingers slowly went up and down, giggling at the way Jeonghan’s monster twitched in response. “It’s going to split me in two. Make sure to come inside me. Fill me up with everything. Ok Jeonghan?” 

Jeonghan was going to die. Absolutely fucking die. Shua was a minx and a dirty mouthed slut. And he was Jeonghan’s to keep. “Anything for you,” he whimpered. He couldn’t help it. His dick wanted to explode and Joshua was giving him the best blow job he ever had. 

“Do you want to help as I prep myself?” He titled his head in an entirely too cute manner. Which was such a contrast to his appearance: sweaty, pink with exertion, lips stained with spit and Jeonghan’s precome. 

He nodded eagerly. He wanted to prep Joshua himself but Joshua shook his head when he mentioned it, citing that Jeonghan never done it before as he only dated women before Joshua. 

“So eager,” Joshua cooed. He got up and kissed Jeonghan on the lips, letting Jeonghan’s hands roam down to his very naked ass for a bit. 

He whined as Jeonghan’s hands gripped his ass cheeks and squeezed, before the fingers slowly wandered to his ass crack. Grabbing Jeonghan’s wrist, he tutted, “Nuh uh. Not yet Jeonghannie. Watch and then when I say you can.” 

“Fucking fuck,” he groaned, clearly sad at the loss.

“Don’t worry. I won’t keep you watching for long,” Joshua chuckled, pushing Jeonghan onto his back into the bed. 

Taking the lube, Joshua sat on his haunches, spreading his legs wide to give jeonghan a lovely view. Biting his lip, Joshua decided to go from behind, to give jeonghan a front view of his fingers going in without obstructing things. “Can you—“

Jeonghan scrambled, grabbing the lube, clumsily opening it. 

Joshua smiled. “Squirt some on my fingers.” 

Quick to please, Jeonghan put more than necessary on Joshua’s fingers. But that was fine. It would just make a better picture, his hole wet and sticky, ready for Jeonghan to push right in. 

Slowly, Joshua pressed his fingers inside. He moaned, moving them in further. 

Jeonghan let out a low groan. 

“The key on prep,” Joshua said his voice rather steady for someone who was fingering himself, “is to lots of lube and getting me relaxed.” He let his fingers slip out, lube dripped. 

Jeonghan’s adam apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “Can I,” he rasped.

He stopped there but Joshua knew what he was asking. Joshua laid down, spreading his legs wide. Sending Jeonghan an encouraging smile, he nodded. “Come on.”

* * *

Joshua let out a shaky moan as Jeonghan’s dick slid out slowly. Jeonghan was the biggest Joshua ever had and it made him ten times hornier than normal but at the same time the initial push in was excruciatingly slow to make sure it fit.

“You feel so good,” Jeonghan whispered, sliding back in softly as if each movement would make Joshua break.

Joshua smiled, body quivering as Jeonghan pulled out once more, slow as if he was torturing Joshua. “The best you’ve ever felt?” He pulled his lips into a sultry sort of smile. He didn’t want to sound like he was begging, or god forbid insecure. Even if he was, just the slightest bit.

It was hard not to. Jeonghan, who had only ever been with women, until Joshua seduced him, enthralled him to the point that he fell in love with Joshua. And despite being told, warned countless times about how falling in love with heterosexual men was stupid and dangerous, Joshua did it anyhow. He had to be the best, better than anyone Jeonghan ever had. Otherwise...otherwise Joshua might lose him and he wasn’t sure how’d he take that.

“No one’s ever felt like you,” Jeonghan said, a groan leaving his lips. “It’s more intense since I’m in love with you.”

Clinging onto Jeonghan, Joshua let that joyful feeling rush through him. Love. He lifted his head, whispering into his ear, “Show me just how much you love me.”

Jeonghan shuddered.


End file.
